


..:: Die andere Seite ::..

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Other, Sad Jesse, Sad Mr. White, Trans?, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse kommt mit Janes Tod auch nach langer Zeit noch nicht wirklich klar.<br/>Beziehungsweiße findet einen eigenen Weg, um ihr nahe zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	..:: Die andere Seite ::..

**Author's Note:**

> All rights goes to Vince Gilligan - Happy Valentine's day everyone!

Er trug sorgfältig dunklen Liedschatten auf und malte behutsam mit schwarzem Kohlkajal seine Augenränder nach.

Jesse blinzelte in den Spiegel seines Badezimmers  
und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Nun nahm er noch den Lippenstift zur Hand und beugte sich weiter zum Spiegel nach vorne.  
Langsam zog er die Konturen seines Mundes mit der Blutroten Farbe nach und wurde jäh durch klingeln an der Haustüre unterbrochen. 

Jesse blieb für einige Momente still stehen, in der Hoffnung der Störenfried würde verschwinden sollte  
dieser merken dass dem Anschein nach niemand zu hause war.  
Doch klingelte es erneut, hatte gar etwas penetrantes welches durch Klopfen an der Türe verstärkt wurde.

Also gut…  
Jesse machte sich vom Badezimmer auf in Richtung Wohnungstüre mit einem genervten: "Ja doch, ich komme."

Bevor er die Türe entsperrte und öffnete wischte der junge Mann hastig mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über seinen Mund  
um die rote Farbe dort verschwinden zu lassen.

Mr. White stand mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck vor der Türe. Er beäugte den Jungen von oben bis unten, deutete mit einem Finger an Jesse's Mundwinkel. Dieser wandte sich leicht zur Seite ab und rieb mit dem Handrücken über besagte Stelle. 

"Was wollen Sie." fragte er eher rhetorisch. 

"Jesse, du hast deine Jacke im Labor vergessen. Ich.. wollte sie dir vorbeibringen."

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Jesse seine Jacke die ihm Walter unter die Nase hielt entgegen.  
Er besah sie sich kurz und blickte dann wieder zu seinem Gegenüber.

"Ich hätte sie mir morgen schon wieder geholt. Das war unnötig Mr. White."

Jesse wollte die Türe wieder schließen, hätte sein ehemaliger Chemielehrer nicht den Fuß dazwischen gestemmt. 

"Kann ich reinkommen, Jesse?"

Der Junge schnaubte genervt und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Nein, verschwinden Sie."

"Aber.. Jesse, ich-"

Die Türe wurde Walter vor seinem Gesicht zugeschlagen. Und ein leises Klicken verriet ihm dass sich Jesse wieder in seinem Haus verriegelt hatte. 

Mr. White holte ein mit allerlei Süßkram und Cheetos befülltes Körbchen  
was er zuvor hinter seinem Rücken in der anderen Hand versteckt hielt hervor.  
Betrübt sah er es an und stellte es vor Jesse's Türschwelle. 

"Frohen Valentinstag, Jesse." flüsterte Walter mehr zu sich selbst und lächelte traurig.  
Dann wandte auch er sich ab und stieg in seinen Pontiac Aztek um wieder nach Hause zu fahren.

-

 

Jesse zog die Konturen seines Mundes mit der Blutroten Farbe nach …  
war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis …  
Einige kleine aber ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlende sehr starke Beruhigungstabletten verschwanden zwischen seinen Lippen.

Nur noch eine Winzigkeit die fehlte…

Nach kurzem krönte nun auch eine schwarze Langhaar Perücke sein Haupt.  
Er zupfte noch etwas an einigen Strähnen sowie dem geraden Pony herum und beobachtete sein Spiegelbild.  
Drehte den Kopf von einer Seite langsam zur anderen und sah dann geradeaus sich selbst in die Augen.  
Jesse stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen am Waschbecken ab und beugte sich vor.  
Er küsste sein Spiegelbild und hinterließ den Abdruck seiner Lippen auf der Oberfläche.  
Dann schlenderte er langsam in sein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, drehte dort die Stereoanlage laut auf und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. 

 

Während aus den Lautsprechern "Wait vor me - Moby" erklang und Jesse eine abgegriffene Fotografie von Jane in seinen Händen besah, fing die Wirkung der Tabletten an ihre volle Stärke zu entwickeln. 

Jesse atmete tief durch, seine Augenlieder wurden schwerer und er kippte ganz langsam zur Seite um und schmiegte sich an das Polster seines Sofas. 

"Alles Gute zum Valentinstag… Jane." 

flüsterte Jesse bevor er einschlief.


End file.
